In a conventional electronic messaging system, a message is originated by a sender and delivered to one or more recipients. Delivery is effected by physically transporting the message from the sender to the messaging server that services the recipient. The message recipient pays a fee for such service to the provider of the messaging server. As server storage is limited, server providers impose a limit on the amount of message storage each customer can use for storing incoming messages. In this arrangement, the message recipient bears the cost of messaging. By contrast, the sender can send as many messages as desired without significant charge. A need arises for a messaging system in which a message sender bears the cost of sending an electronic message.